Death the Kid & Maka: Romeo and Cinderella
by Roselia Lucia
Summary: Based on the song "Romeo and Cinderella", Maka and Kid have become very close. But how close? Close to sneaking into each other's rooms at night to proposing. My first story with no OC! Please review!


**Herro_ one and all~! This is Roselia Lucia, here to publish a new story that doesn't have any OC. This is my first so please tell me what you, the readers, think. Now, this story was based on the Vocaloid song "Romeo and Cinderella". Warning: I don't own Vocaloid nor Soul Eater! Also lots of POV, so try to bear with it... Pweeze... Pweeze... :'(_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Death the Kid<strong><em> and Maka <em>**: Romeo and Cinderella_**

_Knowing that it has been years, Maka Albarn had a crush on Death the Kid. The two have been hanging out in the DWMA, they have grown close to the part where it's more than just "being friends"._

_**Maka's POV**_

I gave my goodnights to my father, Spirit, Soul, and Blair. I stared at the clock and noticed that is was getting late.

_At least they could enjoy their dreams... _I thought, referring to my father, Soul, and Blair. It was about the time where the three should be asleep. But not for me... I could smell the scent of caramel and it was so enchanting, yet it slightly choked me. I rose from my bed, turned to see him by my window. His beautiful dark black hair and those perfect three white lines on the left side of his head. I shyly crossed my legs and turned my flushed face away.

"Why do you cross your gorgeous legs?" He asked then I turned my head to see him take off his shoes and made his way towards me. I looked up at him; wanting to say something, but he caught me by surprise and pinned me down.

_**Kid's POV**_

She was perfect... Everything about her was just so symmetrical... But seeing her crossing her beautiful legs upset me... And when she turned her head, looking away from me, ached my heart.

_How farther will we go tonight...? How far my dear Maka...? _I thought as I pinned her down on her bed, my face just inches away from hers.

"Don't bite me... Please be gentle..." She begged in the most softest voice I've ever heard. I stared down at her, lost in that beautiful emerald color of her eyes.

_**Maka's POV**_

_I never liked bitter things... Mainly because Blair keeps feeding me the cakes she always make..._

"If something is unknown to you, you may as well be curious about that." He said then my eyes were wide with surprise.

"Show me everything..." I whispered to him then he looked at me then I smiled.  
>"If it's you, I'll show you my..."<p>

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he smiled as I pulled myself up to him.

* * *

><p><em>I always wanted to be Cinderella... I've been longing to be just like her...<em>

I covered my mouth in surprise when I saw that I was chosen to play the role of Cinderella. Ever girl whispered to one another, but I couldn't care less what they were going to talk about. I was chosen to play the role of Cinderella in the twisted play Dr. Stein has made the class due and it was called "Romeo and Cinderella".

_I'll run away with nothing but the outfit I am wearing. So please let the magic stop Time before the villains bother me and my Romeo... Death the Kid._ I thought as I glared at the girls whispering then I stuck my tongue and flicked my middle finger at them. When I left I heard the girls fuming mad and started yelling which made me giggle softly.

_**Kid's POV**_

_I was happy! I knew I got the role to play as Romeo. But what upset me was that almost everyone, mostly the girls, were upset that Maka got the role for the character Cinderella._

_What is their problems? Maka is perfect for the role!_ I thought as I walked past everyone. The two of us met up, and I saw Maka with a sad expression on her face. I kneel down to look at her then there were tears in her eyes.  
>"I want to run away just like Juliet..." She said then my eyes were wide from surprise.<p>

"But don't call me with that name..." She whimpered looked at her with worried eyes.

_We are bounded, my dear Maka... Yes... Just the two of us... Otherwise it would be boring..._

"Say, do you want to live together?" I asked then she looked up at me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Maka's POV<em>**

_I borrowed some of Blair's flashy mascara as I applied it to my eyes._

_I promise to be a good girl tomorrow..._ I thought as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.  
>"Just forgive me for tonight..." I whispered as I picked up a stem holding two red cherries. I popped one of the cherries in my mouth as I sat down on my bed. Suddenly a hand ghost over my shoulder and it's finger hooked under my black lace of my nightgown.<p>

_The borderline of black lace... Nobody secures it today..._ I thought then the hand pulled the lace down even more, making my face burn and when I turned, Kid smirked and ate the other cherry.

"How far are we crossing it tonight?" He whispered as he kissed me, pushing the cherry I placed on my lips into my mouth.

* * *

><p><em>The next day, Kid arrived at my home. He held a bouquet of flowers as he confessed to my father that he was in love with me; and that is when my nightmare began... It came to me so hard that it actually came back to bit Kid.<em>

My father slapped Kid across the face and Soul punched Kid in the stomach. Tears weld up in my eyes as I ran towards him.

_I know it hurts..._

"I'm in love with you..." I cried then Kid wrapped his arm around me but my father grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him.

_But my father seems to hate you..._

I tried to reach for his hand but Kid glared at Soul and my father, tears in his eyes, as the door shut him out.

* * *

><p><em>You gave me your hand...<em>

Kid held out his hand and there was a collar in it.  
>"For you..." He whispered then the collar was around my neck. I hugged him and tried my best to hold my tears back.<br>"Take me away, my Romeo..."

"How far...?" He asked me.

"Anywhere! As long as it's far from here..." I said then Kid kissed me.

* * *

><p><em>The bell rings as it did for Cinderella...<em>

I was on the stage stairway and I placed my glass slipper on a step.

"...So... Find me soon..." I whispered then I turned my head to look back to see if my Romeo was watching.

_Before my nightmare begins..._

_I bet Cinderella dropped her slipper on purpose. Which is what I just did._ I thought then I started running.

_Of course I want him to love me... _I thought as I still kept running.

"See, I'm still here..." I heard Kid say as he grabbed my hand.

* * *

><p><em>Would you please look into my heart?<em>

"Can you see all the emotions...?"

"And all the desires within...?" Kid said.

"But why don't you add more...?" I asked as I pulled my hand away from Kid's offering hand.

"...So many more that it will overflow?" I asked Kid.

"But then, that wouldn't mean anything..." He said then I gasped. Kid pulled out a tiny box then he opened it and I covered my mouth to see that there was a ring.

Happiness seems to be stored in the small box, rather than the larger one.

_What should I do...? Something should be done, or I'll let you down..._ I thought then I began to remember something back in my past.

_Yes, I accept my self and my fate... I'll just say that I dropped my axe of gold..._ I thought as I pulled my hand away from the box with the ring in it.

* * *

><p>Cinderella always lied... They say that in the end she was eaten by a wolf...<p>

If she continues like this, then she'll be devoured as well.

"Please... Save me before that happens..." Maka said then Kid held his arms out. Maka smiled, wearing the ring on her wedding finger, then she jumped off the balcony and then Kid caught her. They both smiled, laughing. The next morning, Spirit opened the door. Blair covered her mouth and Soul gritted his teeth. The three saw a red apple that had two bites; under it was a note that had Maka's name and Kid's name.

**_The End_**

_**Review pweeze~?**_


End file.
